Temp UD / Surfacer Interaction Rules
These rules are particularly in effect while the areas are being worked on and may be altered later. Due to the current nature of the relatively small Underdark locations, travelling to the Underdark and ignoring the presence of the Drow Guards can be considered metagaming (i.e. surfacer travelling to underdark simply for hunting Drow purposes). Additionally, the Drow Refugee camp and nearby area with the Drow guards is considered off-limits unless you are heading there with a Drow escort, or for some other reasonable RP reason (i.e. a reason other than hunting drow or there to cause conflict). At the time of this rule, the Underdark as a whole is still in its infancy, so travelling there for PvP reasons is prohibited except for a few exceptions specified below. To all Surfacers As of now, all non-drow surfacers are barred from going into the Underdark unless they have a specific In Character reason to do so. It is not In Character for a surfacer to go into the Underdark to do any of the following: - Bounty Hunting - Attempting to capture a drow for a bounty on the surface is not an IC reason. The bounties ONLY apply to drow captured on the surface. You will not go into the Underdark for the sole purpose of hunting drow for money. - Mining - The surface has numerous places to do this already. Gnolls, Kobolds, and Fire ants provide more than enough mineral veins. Do not go into the Underdark to mine as that takes away from the UD player community and is unfair to drow crafters who have nowhere else to mine but going to the surface. The Underdark right now is just too small to provide for both communities at once. Mine somewhere else. - Killing/Grinding. The UD currently has limited play areas and going down to kill orcs is not a proper in character reason. Firstly, the UD is miles underground. Secondly, surfacers have beastmen and yuan-ti and several new areas that will be introduced soon. Do not go into the Underdark for the sole purpose of killing orcs and leveling. - Exploring - Your character should honestly have better things to do then to go spelunking into the Underdark. This excuse can easily fall into the above three categories. Do not try to tell a DM that your character is simply exploring. You will be ported out of the Underdark regardless. This falls under the same problem that the Underdark is too small to provide adventurers with the thrill of exploring while at the same time allow Underdark players security. This will not always be the case, but for now it is how it will need to be to avoid further issues. Anyone caught in violation of these rules will be immediately ported to the OOC room on the first offense. Second offense will result in a deleveling of up to 5 levels depending on the severity of your disruption. Here is a list of possible In Character reasons to go into the Underdark. DM Approval is needed: Surface Raids - Sometimes a surface raid will happen and the drow will capture a friend of yours. Should your character be able to track them down through IC purposes, then you are allowed to band up for the SOLE PURPOSE of going to rescue that friend. Once the friend is retrieved, you are to leave immediately and not stay around to harass the drow community. You are not to take any of the slain drow with you unless you have that drow character's OOC consent. Black Archers - Sheverashians are allowed to go into the Underdark with DM approval to hunt drow that are not within the safety of the Upperdark (drow refugee camp maps). This however does not mean that a Sheverashian can enlist the help of others for this. Only Black Archers can go into the Underdark in groups with no other reason than to hunt drow. Eilistraeeans/Vhaeraunites - Players of these two religious groups are allowed to go into the Underdark as they see fit. However, the drow community is dominated by the clergy of Lolth and known heretics will be hunted down should they be discovered. For those player characters who are known to be followers of Eilistraee and Vhaeraun, enter the Underdark at your own risk! To all Underdark players As of now, Underdark players will NOT conduct surface raids for the sole purpose of PvP/capturing surfacers without DM approval. Players captured in surface raids must give consent to be dragged down into the Underdark because of torture rules. Drow, however, may go up to the surface to explore the region and spy/gather information as well as continue on with running plots on the surface, but keep in mind that you are at constant risk of PvP when doing so. Should your drow player be killed or captured, do not complain OOC. Leaving the Underdark IS a risk. Wearing hoods will not be enough to avoid the ire of surfacers in the area. Because of current events and character actions, many people are suspicious of those who wear hoods. More often than not, hooded characters will be asked to remove their hoods to ensure that there are no drow or orcs wandering around. For surfacers who wear hoods that do not wish their face be known, simply taking your glove off to show you do not have obsidian skin would be enough. Do not OOC complain or grief if you are confronted by a player on the surface who wants you to remove your hood. Hoods are suspicious and the character has a right to suspect foul play. Thanks to Breaknova for writing this up.